historipediaofficialwikiaorg-20200216-history
Military career of Stanislaus
| birth_place = Ehrenburg Palace, Coburg Saxe-Coburg-Saalfeld (modern-day Germany) | death_date = | death_place = Royal Palace, Warsaw, Polish–Lithuanian Empire | placeofburial = Wawel Cathedral, Warsaw, Polish–Lithuanian Empire | placeofburial_label = | placeofburial_coordinates = | nickname = German Dragoon ( ) | allegiance = Kingdom of Poland | branch = Imperial Russian Army British Army Polish Army | serviceyears = 1798–1825 | rank = Marshal of the Armies | unit = Izmaylovsky Regiment 19th Dragoon Regiment | commands = Commander of the Polish Army, 19th Dragoon Regiment, Dragons de la Garde Impériale, 6th Cavalry Brigade, 5th Dragoon Regiment | battles = Napoleonic Wars *Battle of Caldiero *Battle of Austerlitz *Battle of Pułtusk *Battle of Stralsund *Battle of Wagram *Battle of Leipzig Hundred Days *Battle of Waterloo War of the Polish Succession (1817–25) | awards = Legion of Honour Order of the Reunion Order of Saint Louis Military Medal | relations = House of Saxe-Coburg | laterwork = Emperor of the Polish Empire, King of the Belgians }} Stanislaus, Emperor of the Polish Empire (16 December 1790 – 13 October 1865), was one of the leading British, German military and political figures of the 19th century. Often referred to only as "The Prince of Saxe-Coburg" or "The German Dragoon", he led a successful military career in Europe during the Napoleonic Wars (1804–1815) and the Hundred Days (1815). Starting his career in 1798 as a commissioned officer in the cavalry of the Imperial Russian Army's Izmaylovsky Regiment. Stanislaus rose in rank under Russia, and was common practice in the Russian Army for wealthy officers.Holmes, pp. 17–19, 21. His continued rise in status and fame thereafter was the result of his ability and success as an army commander. During his military career, Stanislaus was serving in Russian; and participated in a number of military campaigns where he achieved tactical, strategic, and decisive victories in Europe, he was wounded at Battle of Caldiero in 1805, Early military career The Empress Catherine II of Russia, seeking to increase the influence of her empire in Europe, married her descendants to princesses from dynasties reigning in the centre (or even the south) of Saint-Empire. His only son flew into the first marriage with a princess of Hesse and then with a princess from Württemberg. Likewise, it marries, from 1798, Alexander, the eldest son of his grandson, whom she wishes to succeed her, to a princess of Baden. The second, Constantine of Russia, the potential successor of his brother who has no child, marries 1796, Julienne of Saxe-Cobourg-Saalfeld. The Empress Catherine II died a few months later. A close relative of Romanov, at age 8, the young Leopold was appointed colonel of the Izmaylovsky Regiment of the Russian Imperial Guard in Russia, and at age 19 he became a lieutenant colonel. Napoleonic Wars In 1805, when he was eighteen years old, Leopold Albert made his real debut in the Russian army. He accompanies his brother Ernest Moravia at the emperor's headquarters Alexander I | 1868 | p = 26 | id = 1}. . Following the [[Battle of Austerlitz], he returned to Cobourg who was occupied by the French . but he was stabbed and shot multiple times by an [[Dragoon (France)|French Dragoon]. After the conquest of the Duchy of Saxe-Cobourg-Saalfeld by the Napoleonic troops in 1806, he briefly stayed at the court of Napoleon I in Paris. The teenager refuses the rank of warrant Officer offered by French Emperor and travels to the Russia of Alexander I. When the father in 1806 after the Battle of Jena was expelled from his country, Stanislaus came to Russia where his sister Princess Julian of Saxony-Coburg-Saalfeld was married to Greatest Constantine Pavlovitj. Leopold entered the Russian Army in 1795 and was appointed in Major General in 1802. He followed in 1808 Emperor Alexander 1 to the Congress in Erfurt but had to return to Coburg in 1810 because of the threats of Emperor Napoleon against his brother, who had become a duke. In 1812 he traveled to Italy, but when the German war of freedom broke out in 1813, he rushed to Poland and resumed in Russian service, where he participated in several rider officers, among other things at Kulm and Leipzig, followed Alexander straight to Paris and from there to London and Vienna. In 1807, while he in Russian service, he entered the 4th Regiment of the Vistula Legions as an Lieutenant colonel. Stanislaus he administered the Duchy of Saxe-Cobourg-Saalfeld while his brother Ernest travelled to Russia . . He then accompanies Alexandre I, during His encounter with Napoleon, Erfurt. Although without any military experience, he was confided by his brother-in-law, Grand Duke Constantine, all cavalry squadrons available at the Battle of Kulm, where he was heavily wounded where he was shot few times in stomach and legs; which leads to never recoveredJackson, pg. 134, and where he showed his valor and valour, leading the German troops nailed On the spot at the head of his troops. On the evening of the fight it is decorated with the St. George's Cross. He thus participated, as colonel of a cavalry regiment, in the campaigns of 1807, 1808, 1813 and the battles of Lützen, Bautzen and Leipzig against French troops in 1814. These battles are worth the title of General of Division of the Russian Army. By September or October 1813, while in the country, he was received Freemason by Rodolphe-Abraham Schiferli, Knight Rose-Croix of the chapter of the Lodge "Zur Hoffnung", of Berne, then belonging to the Grand Orient de France and Today at the great Swiss Lodge Alpina. He was brought up to mastery on 9 December of the same year and was made an honorary member of the lodge Jean van Win, a Freemason king: of Belgium, Marcinelle, 2007, P. 20-34. He was appointed to several Russian military decorations: Order of St. Andrew, order of Alexander Newsky, Order of Sainte-Anne, order of Saint George-IV, Maltese Cross, Kulm Cross, Medal of the year 1812. Honorary Colonel-General of the Dragoons After the battle following after the Battle of Waterloo, Leopold Albert was wounded, he have been shot in leg and twice in the abdomen, which the wounds was lodged into. The House of Bourbon restoration in 1814, have relationship with Prince Leopold, which becoming Prince of Saxe-Coburg and was becoming the honorary lieutenant-colonel of the 19th Dragoon Regiment under his friend and future father-in-law, Charles Philippe d'Ornano (later President of the French). At the time of his promotion, Leopold was 24-years-old, Charles Philippe announced his military retirement on 6 March of the following year and Leopold was asked to succeeded him as new Colonel-General of the French Dragons, which Leopold accepted. On May 5th, less than a month when he was new Colonel-General, Leopold was becoming Honorary Colonel-General for life and even he still have this rank of the Dragons during his reign as Emperor. When Napoleon returned for the final time, Leopold while suffering wounds and limping, continuing service with Dragoons, and met up with his brother, Ernest I, Duke of Saxe-Coburg and Gotha and his German army from Duchy of Saxe-Coburg as well he met with Emperor Francis I of Austria, when the allied victory at Waterloo, Leopold was wounded and never recovered from his injuries. As Colonel-General, Leopold was permanently gained citizenship to France and Great Britain. Throughout his life in France and command the Dragons, Leopold was given ownership the Château de Montbéliard in Montbéliard, France by King Louis XVIII of France. His appearance that he was given that wear tight breeches, short hair, clean beard with sideburns and wear uniform every day, and his limping of the musket bullets lodged into his legWhich the limping in his leg caused both of his thighs to become fat of dead tissue, which he will walk in his uniform and his tight breeches of his thigh jog and shakes. and abdomen (which cause his stomach pain and hands to shake). During young age, Leopold was described as one of the popular Colonel Generals of the 19th Dragoons, and was earned the nickname, "Dragoon General" and mostly known as, the "German Dragoon" ( ) and at the time he was Polish Emperor in 1817, the Dragoons nicknamed Leopold, "German-Dragoon Emperor" ( ), which the nickname stuck. Congress of Vienna Peace returned, Stanislaus Albert took part in Vienna Congress where he seconded his brother to represent the Duchy of Cobourg .. During the [[Hundred Days|100-day campaign], he joined the Russian army to head his Cavalry division . . He was given the entire 1,977 km (763 sq mi) of [[Saxe-Coburg]. In 1816, this was received by becoming a principality and was the title of Prince of Saxe-Coburg. Where he went on to become a candidate on the Polish throne in Poland in 1821, which he was supported by his brother Ernest, entire Wettin house and Habsburg-Lorraine. In 1815, as the reward for fighting in 1813 on the Allied side against Napoleon, the Congress of Vienna sent an area left of the Rhine River, later called the Principality of Lichtenberg, a territorial gain as well as membership in the German Confederation for the sovereign. On 8 August 1821, the Duchy received a constitution. Prince Stanislaus picks Coburg as it's capital. The extinction of the oldest line, Saxe-Gotha-Altenburg in 1825 again led to inheritance disputes among the other lines of the Ernestine family. On 12 November 1826 the decision, from the arbitration of the supreme head of the family, King Frederick Augustus I of Saxony, resulted in the extensive rearrangement of the Ernestine duchies. Saxe-Coburg-Saalfeld became Saxe-Saalfeld with the District of Themar from Saxe-Meiningen. The Duchy of Saxe-Gotha was left without the Districts of Kranichfeld and Römhild, which fell to Saxe-Meiningen, and without the domain of Altenburg (Districts of Altenburg, Ronneburg, Eisenberg, Roda and Kahla), which turned the Duchy of Saxe-Hildburghausen into the Duchy of Saxe-Altenburg. But Saxe-Coburg gained from Saxe-Hildburghausen the two Districts – Königsberg and Sonnefeld. Sovereign Prince of Greece As a result of the Greek Revolution, the United Kingdom, Russia and France are looking for a European monarch to be installed on the Hellene throne. The London Protocol stipulates that the future sovereign may not be chosen from among the families reigning in Paris, London and St. Petersburg . . Reception of the Greek crown .]] Stanislaus has no official office in his country of adoption and is not considered as a full member of Hanover House. It enjoys a flawless reputation, reinforced by its general history in the Russian army and its links with many European courts. In Greece itself, its name is not unknown and it is regularly evoked in circles Anglophiles .. However, Stanislaus has long been in cold with his stepfather, who has not forgiven him for taking sides with his ex-wife, the Princess Caroline of Brunswick, in the quarrel between them. The prince is therefore struggling to find support in the British government, who accepts his candidacy only on the tip of his lips and asks him, in return, to abandon all his English possessions. . . After receiving the agreement of 1st Duke of Wellington and his cabinet, King Stanislaus accepts the offer made to him on 11 February 1830. Anxious to secure the best possible position in Greece, he adds a series of conditions to his acceptance of the royal charge. It thus calls on the powers to protect the Hellene country from any external aggression and demands that this measure be extended to Samos and Crete, whose populations have largely participated in the war of independence. The prince also asks that the Greek-Ottoman border be slightly altered in favor of Greece in the valley of the Aspropotamo) and that the powers provide his country with substantial financial and military support until the state is fully reorganized. . Once these explanations have been made, the powers are convinced that they have overcome Leopold's reluctance. The 20 February 1830, they sign a new international protocol that attributes to George's son-in-law. Requirements of Greece and the waiver Stanislaus having agreed to ascend to the throne of Greece, he immediately informed the Count Kapodistrias, which he has known since the Napoleonic Wars and with which he has regained contact in 1825 in order to secure his support .. In his letter, the Prince asks the governor to provide him with assistance and advice . But the answer he receives (and which is dated from 6 April) is not to reassure him. Perhaps seeking to scare and discourage candidate Stanislaus that what Olivier DeFrance thinks 's what Olivier DeFrance thinks ( ) but not Édouard Driault and Michel Lhéritier ( )., Kapodistrias stresses the discontent caused in Greece by the demarcation of the border with the Empire and makes the Prince foresee the obligation that he would have to have ratified by the Assembly National this new route. The politician also insists on the Greeks ' desire to see their new sovereign embrace the Orthodox Faith . ., which is far from enchanting LeopoldLeopold became king of the Belgians in 1831, Leopold refused to convert to Catholicism and remained all his life attached to the Lutheran faith until he's elected to the Polish throne in 1822 election. A few days later, on 22 April 1830, the Greek Senate wrote a ' ' Memorial ' ' to Stanislaus in which he welcomed the election of the Prince (now King in Poland) but also presented the claims of the Hellene people. In this document, the assembly in turn insists heavily on the injustice of the border route desired by the great Powers, on the affiliation of Samos, Crete and Psara to the Greek nation, on the question of the finances of the country and on the issue of The Royal religion . .. For his part, in London and Polish-Lithuanian Empire, Stanislaus weighs his weight to support the Greek claims. He thus obtained the loan granted by the powers to the Hellene nation from twelve to sixty million francs. But he fails, however, to change the course of the border with the Ottoman Empire and does not succeed in bringing Crete into the kingdom .. In these circumstances, in view of the fact that his position with regard to the Greek population is too precarious, Stanislaus informed the representatives of the Powers on 21 May that he chose to abandon the charge entrusted to him and renounced the Crown Hellene Taking note of the renunciation of King Stanislaus III, the powers decide to seek another candidate for the throne of Greece .. The representatives of France and the Russia ask the Hellene Senate to give its opinion on a possible candidature. However, the latter is content to express .. However, the breakup in France of the revolution of July 1830 soon diminishes the interest of the great powers for the fate of the Hellenic nation. Election of 1817 and Polish Succession In 1817 Leopold stood for election to the Polish throne after the death of uncle James Casimir I, King of the Polish the pervious year. He was supported by his aunt Queen Konstancja, Hetman Jan Radziłówski and the nobles loyal to the Radziłówski family. He also supported by his family of the Habsburg-Lorraine even his brother Francis II, Holy Roman Emperor (Emperor Francis I of Austria). However, as was often the case with the Polish electoral monarchy, the outcome was strongly contested by the greedy and stubborn Polish nobility who backed and supported the British High Lord Admiral William Henry (later William IV) for King of Poland. Upon hearing of his election King Stanislaus slipped through the clutches of the Protestants in Sweden and landed in Poland on 7 October, immediately agreeing to give up several royal privileges to the parliament (Sejm) in the hope of winning over some of his enemies and settling the disputed election. He was proclaimed by the Lesser Prussian Treasurer Jan Dulski as king on behalf of Crown Marshal Andrzej Opaliński, and after arriving in the Royal Capital City of Warsaw he was crowned on 27 December at Wawel Cathedral. It seemed that the issue of who would be King of Poland had been settled when William Henry invaded Poland to claim the crown. Hetman Jan Radzilowski defeated William Henry at the Battle of Radziłów and took him prisoner. However, at the request of Pope Pius VII, Emperor Leopold I released William Henry, who surrendered his claim to Poland in 1826. Profile Assignments Dates of rank See also Footnotes Notes References Further reading